De Zwerkbal Match
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Dit verhaal heb ik geschreven voor een Fanfiction wedstrijd, het moest gaan over Harry Potter die voor het eerst op een bezem zit. Laat een comment achter als je tijd hebt, dank je!


**De jongste Zoeker.**

In het vage ochtendlicht van de nieuwe dag zit Harry in de Grote Zaal zijn ontbijt te eten.

De zenuwen gieren door zijn lijf, net als op de dag dat hij op Zweinstein aankwam en moest worden gesorteerd. Nu voelt het echter anders. Hij is nu een echte Griffoendor en moet zijn kunnen laten zien op de bezem.

De jongste zoeker sinds jaren, zo wordt hij genoemd.

Hij schudt zijn hoofd, waarom heeft hij er ooit mee ingestemd mee te doen aan het Zwerkbal team van Griffoendor?

Ergens achter in zijn hoofd weet hij het antwoord wel, zijn vader was een beroemd Zoeker op Zweinstein en hij wilde iets hebben waarmee hij met zijn vader vergeleken kon worden. Maar op dit moment, een uur voor de match, begint hij behoorlijk aan zijn beslissing te twijfelen.

Ron en Hermelien komen naast hem zitten, gekleed in goud en rood, de traditionele kleuren voor Griffoendor tijdens een Zwerkbal wedstrijd. Harry wou dat ze het niet zouden doen, het laat hem er niet veel beter op voelen.

"Hoe voel je je?"vraagt Hermelien bezorgd terwijl ze naar zijn onaangeroerde bord kijkt.

Harry schudt zijn hoofd en antwoord niet, de waarheid is dat hij het liefst terug in zijn bed duikt om de hele wedstrijd te kunnen vergeten.

Ron slaat hem vriendschappelijk op zijn rug. "Volgens Fred en George heb je geluk, het weer is goed voor een Zwerkbal wedstrijd. Het enige waar je voor uit moet kijken zijn de slaapverwekkende toespraken van Olivier Plank." Zegt hij grijnzend.

Harry probeert dapper mee te grijnzen, maar zijn gezicht lijkt te vertrekken in een vreemde grimas. Het lijkt hem dat hij zich beter zorgen kan maken over het Zwerkbal team van Zwadderich.

Hij kijkt over zijn schouder naar de afdelingstafel van Zwadderich waar alles groen en zilver gekleurd is, zijn aartsvijand Draco Malfidus zit geanimeerd te praten met zijn buren, naar het schijnt over de afloop van de wedstrijd, waar de Zwadderaars in Draco's gedachten blijkbaar als grote winnaars uit zullen komen.

Alsof Malfidus merkt dat er naar hem gekeken wordt kijkt hij naar Harry en grijnst hij duivels. Hij slaat met zijn vuist in zijn hand alsof dat aantoont wat er met Harry gaat gebeuren zodra hij op het veld staat.

Hermelien ziet hem kijken en draait hem snel weg van zijn uitzicht.

Achter hem lachen de Zwadderaars het uit van leedvermaak.

Als het team van Griffoendor even later naar het Zwerkbal stadion lopen lijken Harry's benen gemaakt te zijn van rubber, elke stap die hij zet voelt dom en log aan.

In de kleedkamer kleed hij zich om terwijl Fred en George grappen maken over de gevaren van Zwerkbal, Harry voelt zich met de minuut zieker worden en hij vraagt zich af of zijn gezicht al groen ziet van misselijkheid.

Zoals Ron al had voorspeld zijn de tactiek besprekingen van Olivier Plank, de aanvoerder van hun team, te lang voor woorden, voor een moment voelt hij zijn hele lichaam rustig worden en vergeet hij zijn angst in een slaperige roes.

Hij wordt ruig opgeschrokken als er voetstappen klinken boven zijn hoofd, de tribunes beginnen vol te stromen en de geluiden van lachende en schreeuwende leerlingen vullen zijn oren. Zijn maag lijkt enkele maten te krimpen en voelt vreemd aan, hij slikt eens en kijkt naar Plank, die eindelijk klaar lijkt te zijn met de uitleg.

"Ga allemaal in formatie klaarstaan, het is tijd om te beginnen." Zegt hij na een tijdje.

Iedereen pakt zijn bezem en loopt naar de deuren die naar het veld leiden.

Harry pakt met trillende handen zijn Nimbus 2000 en volgt Plank naar de voorste rij, wat, zoals is aangegeven, de plaats is waar hij moet staan bij het opkomen.

De stem van Leo Jordaan klinkt eindelijk over de schreeuwende menigte heen, na uren, voelt het naar Harry's mening.

De deuren gaan open en Olivier kijkt naar Harry. "Zenuwachtig?" vraagt hij.

Harry haalt zijn schouders op. "Een beetje." Liegt hij, hij kan maar beter niet vertellen dat het voelt alsof zijn ingewanden de polka aan het dansen zijn.

Olivier knikt en ze lopen het veld op.

Aan de andere kant van het veld komen de Zwadderaars uit hun kleedruimte, Harry slikt als hij ze ziet, ze zijn stuk voor stuk groter en breder dan hij en de gemene grijnzen op hun gezicht laten hem ook niet veel beter voelen.

Madame Hooch kijkt even met een bemoedigende grijns naar Harry en zegt dan: "Alle spelers op hun bezems!"

Harry stapt naar zijn gevoel wat onhandig op zijn bezem en voelt de bekende sensatie van de bezem die graag op wil stijgen. Zelf zou hij graag willen dat hij beide benen stevig op de grond kon houden.

Het fluitje klinkt en als vanzelf vliegt Harry's bezem de lucht in. Alles om hem heen vervaagt tot een waas als hij boven de tribunes uitstijgt.

_"De Slurk is losgelaten en de Jagers vliegen er achteraan. Marcus Hork van Zwadderich heeft de bal, hij vliegt langs Katja Bell, op weg naar Olivier Plank…"_

De stem van Leo Jordaan wordt overstemd door de wind en Harry kijkt om zich heen, hij moet de Snaai zien te vinden, dat is zijn taak.

Hij heeft geen flauw idee hoe hij dat moet doen, de snaai is klein en snel, het veld is groot en overgoten door zonlicht, alles lijkt te glinsteren en te glimmen.

_"Zwadderich scoort! De stand is 0-10 voor het team van Zwadderich!"_ hoort hij ineens, gevolgd door woest gejuich en gefluit van de Zwadderich tribune, groen met zilveren vaandels gaan de lucht in.

Hij kijkt verbaasd om zich heen en merkt dat hij al een tijdje stil in de lucht heeft gehangen zonder iets te doen. Hij schudt zijn hoofd en zet zijn twijfels van zich af. Professor Anderling, het afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor, had vast een goede reden om hem aan te nemen als Zoeker voor Griffoendor. Het zal vast niet alleen komen door zijn bekende vader.

Hij kijkt naar Andre Hilarius, de Zoeker van het Zwadderich team, deze lijkt ook nog geen idee te hebben van de locatie van de Snaai, aangezien hij nog als een valk boven de andere spelers cirkelt, met zijn lange zwart met groene Zwerkbal cape achter zich aan.

Harry haalt opgelucht adem en besluit zich nu te concentreren op zijn taak. Langzaam maar gestaag vliegt hij rond over het Zwerkbal veld, niets ziend maar zich concentrerend op de kleinste beweging.

Leo Jordaan blijft omroepen en naar wat Harry kan verstaan staat zijn team er niet erg goed voor. De laatste score die hij hoorde was 0-50 voor Zwadderich.

Hij begint een beetje wanhopig te worden, nog een paar punten erbij en het heeft geen nut meer om de Snaai te vangen.

_"Fred Wemel… of was het nou George Wemel? Ach wat maakt het uit, één van de twee heeft een goed gerichte beuker naar Marcel Hork geslagen, Marcel Hork van Zwadderich is geraakt en ligt buiten spel! Goed gedaan Griffoendor!"_

De stem van Leo Jordaan klinkt ineens veel geruststellender nu hij goed nieuws brengt en Harry juicht voor zijn team.

De vreugde is maar van korte duur want het volgende moment vliegt Andre Hilarius ineens met grote snelheid langs hem heen, blijkbaar heeft hij iets gezien wat Harry is ontgaan.

Zonder nadenken zet Harry de achtervolging in, zijn ogen gefixeerd op iets in de verte.

Andre had het goed gezien, de Snaai is maar enkele meters van hem verwijderd, maar vliegt snel van hem weg. Harry ligt plat op zijn bezem om zo min mogelijk wind te vangen, steeds sneller vliegt hij in de richting van Hilarius.

_"Andre Hilarius en Harry Potter hebben de Snaai gezien, ze liggen nek aan nek, wat is dit spannend! Wie zal er als eerste de Snaai te pakken krijgen? Zorgt Hilarius voor een denderende overwinning voor Zwadderich of red Harry Potter de wedstrijd?"_ schreeuwt Leo Jordaan uitbundig over de menigte heen.

Harry voelt dat alle blikken op hen gericht zijn en voelt de druk van de Griffoendor hoop op zijn schouders. Voor een klein moment voelt hij zich vreemd trots omdat hij in deze positie verkeerd, dat hij het verschil kan maken tussen winst en verlies, maar het volgende moment hapt hij naar adem, de Snaai heeft zijn richting veranderd en vliegt nu recht op de grond af.

Hilarius en hij zetten een duikvlucht in, Hilarius ligt aan kop, maar houdt steeds meer zijn snelheid in nu de grond dichterbij komt, Harry vliegt hem voorbij, het komt niet eens bij hem op om snelheid te minderen, achter hem hoort hij Hilarius grommen en hij voelt zijn aanwezigheid vlak achter hem. De Snaai vliegt nu recht voor hem, hij gaat voorzichtig en wankelend op zijn bezem staan om er beter bij te kunnen, naast hem trekt Hilarius zijn bezem op en probeert de Snaai van hogere hoogte te pakken te krijgen, maar Harry's vingers sluiten zich al bijna om het tegenstribbelende balletje.

Dan slaat het noodlot toe, zijn bezem raakt het gras, blijft er in steken en Harry maakt een salto voordat hij op zijn rug op de grond valt.

Het hele Zwerkbal team gilt en schreeuwt als ze Harry zien vallen. Harry zelf gaat rechtop zitten en begint te kokhalzen, bij zijn val wou hij schreeuwen, maar als geluk bij een ongeluk vloog de Snaai recht zijn mond in, nu kriebelt zijn vleugel aan zijn keel en krijgt hij de neiging om over te geven.

_"Ik geloof dat hij zich niet goed voelt…"_ zegt Leo Jordaan's stem bezorgd.

Harry haalt diep adem voor zijn neus en spuugt in een snelle beweging de Snaai uit, die hij opvangt in zijn hand.

_"Hij heeft het? Hij heeft het! Harry Potter heeft de Gouden Snaai! Griffoendor wint!" schreeuwt Leo Jordaan in opwinding en het hele stadion lijkt te vibreren onder de juichende menigte van Griffoendor, de kreten "Griffoendor! Griffoendor!"_ klinken van alle kanten en Harry houdt de Snaai hoog boven zijn hoofd terwijl hij opstaat.

Zijn teamleden komen naar beneden en gooien hun bezems aan de kant, van alle kanten krijgt Harry complimentjes en hij wordt op de schouders van Fred en George geheven.

Terug in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor is het feest in volle gang.

Harry is het middelpunt van alle commotie, hij krijgt schouderklopjes en ontvangt zoveel complimentjes over zijn Zoeker kunsten dat hij niet meer weet wie hij ervoor moet bedanken.

Hij bloost en voelt zich verlegen onder alle aandacht, maar hij geniet er immens van, vooral de stralende gezichten van Hermelien en Ron laten hem geweldig voelen.

Ver na middernacht is de feeststemming eindelijk een beetje gedaald en gaan zijn slaperige afdelingsgenoten met een laatste groet op bed.

Hermelien, Ron en hij volgen hun voorbeeld en strompelen met half dichte ogen de trap naar hun slaapzalen op.

Eenmaal in bed denkt Harry terug aan de wedstrijd, aan de gezichten van de Zwadderaars toen ze erachter kwamen dat ze verloren hadden. Hij kan een grijns niet onderdrukken en rekt zich uit in euforie. Zijn eerste wedstrijd en hij zorgt meteen voor een geweldige overwinning! Hij heeft zich nog nooit zo goed gevoeld.

Als zijn ogen eindelijk dichtvallen is het laatste dat hij denkt dat hij morgen als eerste naar professor Anderling zal gaan om haar hartelijk te bedanken omdat ze hem heeft overgehaald om mee te doen in het Zwerkbal team van Griffoendor.


End file.
